Бестемник персонажей
Араниха Хали.JPG Зерно.JPG Пикси магистр Цвой.png Технофея Кирюлайла.JPG Фавнур Марена.JPG Хомяк Гордон Аустервицке.JPG Аэрис Ряска.png Жанна.png Люк.png Настя.png Персонажи (1).PNG Персонажи (2).PNG Персонажи (3).PNG Персонажи (4).PNG Персонажи (5).PNG Персонажи (6).PNG Персонажи (7).PNG Персонажи (8).PNG Персонажи (9).PNG Персонажи (10).PNG Персонажи (11).PNG Персонажи (12).PNG Персонажи (13).PNG Персонажи (14).PNG Персонажи (15).PNG Персонажи (19).PNG * Лукас Фурман (Люк), две духовные катаны, горящие зелёным огнём * Главные герои авле и дракон. Spyro. * Бородатый головастик, вороватый Робинзон. Курощуп и быкокрад, инженер скаутских технологий * Мальчик, паинька, альбинос (Лесли из Evil Within). * Треугольная расшитая бордовая шляпа со страусиным пером. Плащ без рукавов, серая рубаха с небольшими разрезами и красными краями, на верёвочке по талии, штаны, суженные к лодыжкам, с поясом, и тапочки-балетки. * Йен, девушка-буддист. Фиолетово-голубые волосы лесенкой. * Либьяр, золото-голубой ангел. * Сатаниэль (или просто Сатана) – главный фоновый герой. Красный рептилоид. Буян, пьяница, кобель, супергерой. * Скатсон – главный герой-рассказчик. Коричневый ноан (каджит). Простой рассудительный несмелый парень, работающий детективом. * Леопард и баран, юг Милиары, бараньи провинции. Летсплееры. Леопард, обнаружив, что ему нравится баран (не нашёл кисок себе, а баранихи не ок), практически что заболел, пытаясь изгнать из себя эти мысли. Любовниками стали довольно легко. * За личиной жизнерадостной девчушки скрывается искусный акробат и яростный боец. * Юго-запад Зиландвея, сильфийско-джунитские деревни. Янхо – фиолетовый тёмный эльф, светло-бирюзовые глаза, белоснежная волнистая косичка. Инкуб храма любви, очень добрый. ?? – тёмно-серый тёмный эльф, серые волосы, белые глаза, много шрамов. Воин, сосланный/бежавший от войны культов и с ненавистью к фиолетовым тёмным эльфам. Приходит в храм любви утешиться. Янхо от секса с этим парнем производит невероятное количество энергии. * Алекс - эльф * Юля - гномиха * Лиз - эльфийка * Рик - эльф(ийка) * Зерг - фея * Маша - пикси * Силви (Сольвейг). От древнескандинавского имени Sólveig: salr (комната, зал) либо sól (солнце) + veig (сила, крепость, суть, сердцевина). Фея. Рыжая, глаза карие, большие сетчатые розовые крылья в виде листиков. Живёт на континенте Анат, среди цивилизации дриад. Учительница. Обладает очень добродушным и терпеливым характером. * Кайл, или Кайя. «Кайло»/»Кайла» значит «красивый», «весёлый, радостный, заносчивый, гордый», чем персонаж как раз не является. Фамилия Рисовски. Ветряной эльф с обучением камню. Состоит из плоти, серых цветов. Обладает большим талантом к ветру, камню, льду. Обладает магией метаморфозы, в частности гендер, цвет кожи, и прочие хамелеонства. Одна из его сторон – скрытность, тайна, защитная маска. Он живой, но хранит это глубоко внутри и не рыпается. Безэмоционален, спокоен, флегматичен. Пустота, покой, смирение, самостоятельность, одиночество, тишина, серость, отсутствие мечтаний, плытие по течению. Абсолютно пофиг, умрёт он или нет, просто так умирать не собирается. Был проклят за то, что не ценил жизнь и хотел из неё уйти, а поэтому бессмертен. В детстве был буйным ребёнком с тучей иллюзий, но выстрадал тучу потерь. * witch in norse mythology is going to destroy the world because the gods took her children and made them insane. She succeeds * Часы. Золотая цепь, красно-синий фон, белые цифры. * Белые крылья с зелёно-голубыми концами. * Белые крылья с коричнево-чёрными концами. * Жёлтые волосы, красно-оранжевые концы и сине-зелёные корни. Белые глаза. * Ей нравится серые волосы и красные глаза а также она курит, также ей нравится вечерние платья и тяжелый рок. Категория:Бестемники Категория:Персонажи